Survivor: Autumn
by totti10
Summary: The first of 4 sections from a collaborative piece of fanfiction. This originated from an anon request on Tumblr asking for a Rita-based fic that had 4 parts based on 4 seasons. Four of us have taken a season each starting with me writing Autumn here. This one starts 5 or 6 years ago and, as with the rest of the story, will include several familiar faces along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so something a bit different here. This is part 1 of the first of 4 sections from a collaborative piece of fanfiction. This originated from an anon request on Tumblr asking for a Rita-based fic that had 4 parts based on 4 seasons. Four of us: myself (flashingbluelight), RidiculouslyOverObsessed, beautyofthend (chloehowman) and read-a-holic17 (casualtyfan) have taken a season each, starting with me writing Autumn here. This one starts 5 or 6 years ago and, as with the rest of the story, will include several familiar faces along the way. We will be updating regularly (part 2 of Autumn and most of Winter is already written)**

 **We hope you enjoy and would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **A, G, T & M xxxx**

* * *

Autumn: part 1

A gentle breeze blew the first golden leaves down across the sun drenched lawns and she instinctively pulled her pashmina a little tighter across her bare shoulders. As the bride and groom came into view she fixed an imaginary stray piece of her short brown hair and nervously adjusted her dress. She would have asked for reassurance that she looked okay but, after the exchange in their room earlier, she thought better of it.

"Mr and Mrs Richie everyone!" A voice from towards the large Edwardian house announced, prompting a ripple of applause and a few whoops from the gathering of guests dotted about the generous gardens. The newlywed couple giggled at each other before turning to beam at the collection of family and friends they were now amongst. The bride, blonde curls softly framing her face, had one hand in her new husband's, the other hitching up layers of silk and lace as she navigated the grass whilst trying to avoid tripping over her dress.

The brunette woman bit her lip before fixing a smile on her face. This was exactly the wedding she'd always imagined. She shook the thought from her head. She was being selfish, coveting somebody else's big day. And ungrateful. Theirs had necessarily been a simple registry office affair because they'd been so young. In love and wanting to show everybody were his words. She had needed more convincing, none of their friends seemed to be in a rush to settle down. But they were lucky to have each other she reminded herself. She wondered, not for the first time, what that crowd were up to now.

"Babe, let's go over. We shouldn't be at the back of the queue" her husband's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mate, no turning back now. It's too late!" The man slapped his brother's back, while shaking his hand vigorously. "Somebody had to have him I suppose" he said shrugging and smiling at the bride before turning back to his brother as Rita stepped forward.

"Caroline, you look absolutely stunning. Congratulations!" Her face shining with genuine emotion she tiptoed to give the taller woman a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks lovely" the bride beamed taking hold of Rita's hands "and look at you!" she gushed taking a step back "That bump's really starting to show isn't it? You look fab!" Caroline squeezed Rita's hands to emphasise the point.

The petite woman smiled shyly, instinctively moving a hand to the small swell of her belly. She didn't get chance to thank her new sister in law before her husband interjected. "Can you say that a bit louder please Caz so that people who don't know her here don't just think she's fat! I told her she should still be covering it up this early on"

"Mark… I told you I couldn't fit in a normal dress without going two sizes up and then they just looked..." Rita said quietly before casting an embarrassed glance at the other couple.

"Don't be mean you, she looks lovely. No one would be wearing an empire line dress to show off a cake tummy would they? It's perfect Rita. And we can't wait to meet our new niece or nephew can we David?" The bride smiled up at her husband, linking her arm in his before being distracted by a group of her school friends waiting to pass on their best wishes. "Catch you later guys" she whispered squeezing Rita's hand once more.

"Of course. Enjoy your day" Rita smiled as they parted. She reached up to give her brother in law a hug too "Congratulations Dave. We'll leave you to your guests" she said nodding at the queue that was forming behind them.

"Looks like the dress is a success" she smiled happily, as she turned to her husband.

"Yeah well just remember who's day it is today. It's not all about your baby is it?"

Rita blinked and drew her head back shocked at his words.

"Our baby Mark. It's _our_ baby" she said quietly "And I wasn't…"

"Chill babe" Mark interrupted grabbing her hand "Come on let's get a drink"

Seconds later she was having a glass of champagne passed to her, Mark having commandeered a passing waiter along with a bloke he appeared to know from the stag do.

"Mark I can't really drink that, I think an orange ju…"

"Fine!" Mark uttered impatiently "Bucks Fizz then please mate" he took the glass and replaced it with his already empty one before starting on the champagne he'd got for her.

"Pregnant women eh Simon? Rita, Simon, Simon, my missus by the way" introducing the pair fleetingly.

"You wanna watch it Mark lad, my best mate didn't get any action for the best part of a year in total before and after their sprog was born" Rita tried to hide the disdain in her expression at the fact the man had barely even acknowledged her presence.

"Nothing like that to worry about over here eh babe?" Mark squeezed her hand slightly too hard as Rita forced a smile, mortified to be part of this conversation with a virtual stranger.

"Anyway, cheers!" Mark clinked his second glass with the pair of them before taking another big gulp. Rita sipped at her drink hesitantly, the alcohol leaving an unpleasant metallic taste. She wasn't the type to make a fuss so was relieved to see the distraction of her mother in law bustling over.

"Marky! Rita darling! Grab me another glass would you? Sam is asking for a hand setting up some sort of technology for his best man's speech I said you'd give him a hand. You don't mind do you, sweetheart?" Mark looked momentarily irritated before seemingly recognising an advantage to the situation.

"Sure thing mum" he breezed as he leant in to kiss her on the cheek. He relieved another waiter of his entire tray of drinks before passing one to her and heading inside with Simon.

"Now Rita, I hope my grandchild is behaving in there?" She smiled gesturing her glass at Rita's belly "You don't know how happy I am that Mark got you to change your mind about all that"

"Change my mind?" Rita repeated, confused.

"Yes you know, about not being ready for a baby. I know you young women like to think of your careers these days but it really doesn't pay to wait in my experience."

Rita furrowed her brow. _What on earth had Mark being saying to her now?_ He was the one that had put starting a family on hold while he'd been working his way up through the teaching ranks at his school.

"Oh you know we both realised we wanted the same thing in the end" she replied diplomatically.

"Of course darling" the older woman replied distractedly having caught her other son's eye across the lawn "I think David needs me, I'd better go"

Relieved to find herself alone, Rita made her way over towards the marquee that housed the bar, keen to offload the foul-tasting drink in her hand. She was distracted by the wails of two of the young bridesmaids, the strings of their balloons having become entangled together. She smiled as a teenage boy stepped in to help and watched him shrug as they ran away without so much of a thank you once the balloons were free. Humming to herself she approached the bar and asked for an orange juice as she set her other glass down.

"I thought I was the only one here drinking OJ" a gentle voice spoke up behind her. Rita turned and saw the boy who had helped the bridesmaids. Tall and bespectacled, he seemed to hold himself awkwardly as though his body was yet to become accustomed to its latest growth spurt.

'Ah well" she gestured down at her stomach, smiling. "I think the rest of them are drinking enough for both of us aren't they? Three of us if you count this little one. I'm Rita by the way"

"Jeremy. Hi"

"So what brings you here Jeremy? I imagine there are quite a few places you'd rather be today?"

"Well um yeah. My mum's done the flowers, friend of Caroline's mum. She doesn't trust me not to hang out at the basketball courts all day if I'm left alone" he smiled shyly at her.

"Sad but I'd actually rather be getting started on my Biology coursework" the boy shrugged and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"That's not sad. Biology was my favourite subject at school. I'm a Nurse now so…" Rita offered trying to make the him feel more at ease.

"That's what I want to do!" Jeremy's eyes lit up as he spoke "Hey are you okay?" Rita's face had suddenly contorted in pain.

"Yeah no I'll be fine it's just a... " She gasped and grabbed at the table in front of her doubling over as another flash of pain shot through her abdomen.

"Okay Rita come on let's get you sat down." Jeremy's hands were on her shoulders as he lead her to the nearest chair. "Can I go and get someone for you?"

"I… no… my husband's here, Mark. He's the groom's brother but… don't leave me on my own please" Rita's eyes pleaded with him as she breathed to try and control the pain.

"Okay don't worry. Hey, mate" Jeremy called to one of the bar staff " Do you think you could find the groom's brother Mark and tell him his wife is feeling unwell please?" He felt about in his jacket pockets "Mum dumped a load of her stuff on me that wouldn't fit in her handbag... Paracetamol? Better than nothing if you're in pain?"

Rita nodded gratefully and took the packet pushing a couple of the tablets into her hand and gulping them down with her orange juice. Jeremy took the glass off her as she rocked forward to try and ease the pain.

"I… this doesn't feel good. I think I need to see someone. Get checked out" After a couple of minutes of hoping for the pain to pass, Rita was struggling to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Okay just sit tight. Mark'll be here in a minute and we can make a plan. Maybe he can drive you to… ah" Jeremy's voice tailed off as Mark staggered into view behind the barman he'd spoken to earlier.

"Babe, wassgoinon?" He slurred "I told you not to make a fuss today of all days. C'mon…" he held his hand out for her nodding over his shoulder, evidently keen to get back to the celebrations.

"Mark, I wouldn't if i thought it was nothing but…" she gasped out again, her eyes now filling with tears. Jeremy stood up to address the older man.

"I think we need to get her to hospital to be safe, she's been bad for 10 minutes now. Is there anyone who can drive her or shall I call an ambulance?"

"Everyone's drinking. It's a wedding f'fussake. Rita babe the speeches are 'bout to start…"

"It's fine Mark. Go back in there. Tell them I'm sorry but..."

"Ok I'm calling an ambulance" Jeremy interrupted. "I'll come and find you, okay?"

"Good man" Mark said as he swung back round to head out of the tent. Jeremy already in the process of his call.

"Rita, sorry how old are…?" he started before Rita interrupted.

"Twenty eight. Twenty two weeks pregnant. Previously... previously healthy pregnancy" her voice broke at the last part and a tear spilled down her cheek. Jeremy finished off giving their location and ended the call as he came to sit down next to her.

"Hey come on don't cry. It'll be alright. The ambulance is on its way" he rubbed at her back with one hand while the other located a pack of his mother's tissues. "Here you go" he said as he handed one over "I said we'd wait in reception. Are you okay to walk over? I can help. I'll get someone to sit with you and I can come over and get Mark once the ambulance gets here?"

"Don't bother about Mark. He's not going to leave his brother's wedding and you saw him. He's no use to anyone in that state is he?" Rita bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the tears "I'll be fine on my own" she whispered as she allowed Jeremy to help her up.

"Well that's not going to happen. I'll come with you if you want? Just let me grab my bag" Rita leant on the bar while Jeremy picked up a leather courier bag that had been nestled underneath one of the tables. As he turned back to her he gulped at the sight of the small stain on the back of her dress. Thinking better of causing her any more panic he slipped his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders, covering down to her mid thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this a few weeks ago now and just realised I used 'knight in shining armour' in this which is kinda spooky after saturday's ep!**

* * *

Autumn: part 2

Ten minutes later the pair were sat on a bench outside the hotel's reception, Rita having requested the fresh air and to be away from the prying eyes of strangers in the busy lobby. They'd watched the approaching ambulance negotiate its nearest parking spot to the front of the building, leaving the male and female paramedic still a fair jog up gravel paths and stone steps to meet them. Rita looked up long enough to see them exchange a glance as they headed over before she gasped and doubled over in pain again. Jeremy stood up in case there was any doubt remaining as to who their patient was.

"Alright sweetheart, ambulance service. Are you able to tell us your name please?" the male paramedic got to Rita first and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he crouched down next to her. Grabbing his hand the woman looked up at him, the pain and fear obvious in her features.

"I...it's Rita…" she whispered "Can you help me please? I'm… I'm not okay… my baby...I don't think this is okay…" tears were spilling out of her brown eyes now and the paramedic struggled to keep his smile fixed.

"It's okay" he reassured her gently squeezing her hand back "We're just going to get some details from you and make you as comfy as we can then we're going to get you to the best people possible to help okay?"

"I'm 28. 22 weeks pregnant. First baby so I've not got labour as a comparison but the pain is pretty off the scale..." Rita rattled off breathlessly.

"And she had one gram of paracetamol thirty minutes ago" interrupted Jeremy.

"Blimey Dix, these two have done this before" the paramedic said lightheartedly to his blonde colleague who had been standing a step back so as not to crowd the woman any more than necessary. Jeremy stepped forward.

"Umm… Rita's a nurse and I… I want to be. I'm Jeremy by the way. She just told me she's an ED nurse at St James'. Is that where she'll be going?" Rita looked up with an even more panicked expression on her face.

"No, no I'm afraid you'll have to make do with Hoby City today Rita, they haven't got a maternity unit at your place anyway have they?" the medic couldn't help noticing that the woman seemed to relax slightly at the confirmation she wasn't being taken to her own place of work. Jeremy shifted nervously on his feet and spoke up again.

"Erm… I also noticed that there's… that Rita is… she's bleeding." he spoke more quietly and directed his comment towards the female paramedic in the hope it would be less in Rita's earshot.

"Okay Rita, well you'll know the drill - we'll just need heart rate, blood pressure and your blood sugar levels and Dixie's got gas and air in that bag. If the pain's too much, just say the word. Do you think, erm could you manage to just slip that inside your dress for me so I can..." Dixie raised an eyebrow at her colleague, observing his cheeks colour slightly as he plugged his stethoscope in his ears. Shifting her attention she addressed the teenage boy directly while her partner went about his job.

"Are you a relative kiddo?"

"Umm… No but everyone else here had been drinking. I mean… I didn't mean" he shot a worried glance at Rita in case he'd offended her "I wanted to help. I was with her when the pain started. Her husband's here but it's his brother getting married… He knows… about this but..."

"He's busy and drunk. In no particular order" Rita interjected sadly as the other three exchanged looks above her head.

"Okay Rita, you're tachy so with that and everything else we really should get you in soonest. Dix I think we'll be best off getting the stretcher to get Rita down to the ambo, if you can get that please?"

"Oh I have to get it do I?" Dixie countered, eyebrows raised again, sending a sarcastic smile in Jeremy's direction.

"You drove. I lead. You're the gopher. Them's the rules. I can keep an eye on Rita"

"Yeah I bet you can" Dixie mumbled as she set off back to the vehicle.

"Err...well I guess I should leave you guys to it then? Rita do you want me to check with Mark again before…?" Jeremy crouched down next to Rita and the paramedic. Rita's head snapped up.

"No. You saw him before. There's no point. Could you… are you still okay to come with me though? I don't want to go on my own" her eyes pleaded with him again.

"Of course. If you're sure? I'll just nip in and tell my mum what's going on. She can give Mark my number if he needs it. I won't be a second…" Jeremy turned and jogged off in the direction of the wedding.

The paramedic noticed Rita shivering and slipped his jacket off to put it round her shoulders on top of Jeremy's.

"Now you've had two gentlemen give up their jackets for you" he said gently.

"Yeah two knights in shining armour hey? Shame neither of them were my husband" she mumbled before starting to sob "I'm losing our baby and he doesn't even care"

"Come on, I'm sure that's not the case. And we are going to do our best to make sure you and that baby are okay" he wrapped his arm round her shoulder as Dixie returned with the stretcher "Right let's get you tucked up on here" he said unfolding the blanket that his partner was holding out.

"Okay I've radioed this in and the bad news is that the maternity unit closed its doors about an hour ago. Which means the good news is that you'll be personally seen to by the lovely bunch in Holby ED. You honestly couldn't wish to be in better hands I promise" Dixie squeezed Rita's hand as she spoke "Okay Jeremy are you okay to bring the kit while we carry Rita down the steps please? On three. One..two..three"

* * *

"Drink up before it gets cold then mate" Dixie nudged her partner "penny for them?"

"Oh you know, just wondering if that lass from earlier was alright. Didn't look that promising for her baby did it?"

"Well no but she couldn't have been in better hands with Zoe and Tess. Who knows eh? We rarely find out. Come on you - is it too much to play "date the patient"? She winked at her colleague

"Nah never too much. Paramedics code innit? How we get through the shift. Whaddya reckon then Dix?"

"Totally on my yes list but married and pregnant suggests she wouldn't be on mine" the woman shrugged.

"I dunno Dix, unhappily married and pregnant and that could be right up your street." Her partner smiled ruefully "Man it makes me sick. What was he even playing at leaving a kid to pick up the pieces when his wife was potentially losing their baby? If I had a wife that beautiful carrying my kid I don't think I'd ever leave her side."

"Iain Dean, don't tell me that's you giving thoughts to settling down at some point in your life?" Dixie teased. The man didn't have time to answer as they both spotted a familiar face at the bus stop adjacent to the bench they were occupying "Isn't that…?"

"Come on let's offer the lad a lift back. It's not like we've anything better to do" Iain said as the pair made their way over.

"Hi darlin' everything okay? Do you fancy a li..." Dixie stopped as the boy shook his head sadly.

"She lost the baby" he whispered. "Just one of those things apparently. They've induced her so she can deliver it. There's no mobile reception at the wedding so I've got to go back and let her husband know."

"Oh the poor darlin'" Dixie sighed "That settles it then. You're not going back there on the bus and facing this on your own. Come on we're giving you a lift, you've done enough today I reckon"

"I dunno how you guys do it. I'm beginning to think I'm not cut out to be a medic after all." the boy picked at the label of his jacket as he spoke.

"Well if we don't, who will? That's what we tell ourselves innit Dix? And not at all, you did brilliantly today. Kept Rita calm and made our job a lot easier. Come on fella let us give you a lift then and we can do the talking for you" A relieved looking Jeremy accepted the hand that Iain held out to him to pull him up and the trio headed back towards the ambulance in silence.

* * *

"How are you feeling Rita? Are you in pain at all?" The consultant's gentle voice broke the silence in the room.

"No nothing now. Thanks Doctor" Rita replied quietly without even turning her head to look at the other woman.

"Call me Zoe, please. I can't begin to think how tough that must have been for you and I'm so sorry we couldn't get you up to maternity any sooner. Tess will be back to check on you again before we transfer you up to the ward for the night okay? Is there anything else you need?"

"Um. I don't suppose you know how long it will be before… before it'll be safe to… to be intimate with my husband again?" She asked quietly, turning her head on the pillow to look at the doctor.

Zoe frowned at the question and the desperation in the Rita's eyes as she waited for a reply. She pushed aside the concerns she had at the reasons why she might be asking as she reminded herself that everyone had different ways of coping with grief and loss.

"Well… you'll know yourself when you feel ready I think" Zoe offered. She continued conscious that the younger woman was still staring at her for more concrete answer "but I would say after what your body's just been through, the bleeding you'll experience... physically it's going to be at least a couple of weeks"

Rita didn't reply. She simply ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes causing another tear to spill down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Rita. I'll leave you to it. Just call Tess or one of the nurses if you need anything. You take care of yourself okay" Rita listened to the sound of heels clicking across the vinyl floor and waited until she'd heard the door to her side room open and close before exhaling a shaky breath.

She didn't feel any pain. She just felt numb. And though it seemed to be something she was experiencing more and more recently, she had never felt so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn has come to a close and there is now content for Winter, written by RidiculouslyOverObssessed. To get to it from here just replace everything in the url after s/ with this number 11934205

Winter is set a year or so after Autumn took place.

Warning: it will be chilly!


End file.
